How Can I Make you Understand?
by Sareli-Greenleaf
Summary: i suck at these things - basically everyone's favorite elf is lonely and looking for some friendly companinship. First story! PLZ R&R!
1. Prologe and searching for Ladenshail

Disclaimer: I wish I owned TLOTR but Peter Jackson, New Line Cinema, and Tolkein have it all. So don't sue me!  
  
This is based on the movies btw, not the books, even though I have tried to read them before (they are just so long and boring for me) so plz be gentle b/c this is my first fanfic. Before anyone kills me, let me say that I did do some reserch on the background of ME before I wrote this.  
  
Legolas: Are you finished yet?  
  
ME: Alsmot. Now shut up like I told you.  
  
Legolas: *pouts* NO! I will not be quiet, you bitch!  
  
ME: Don't make me get the whip!  
  
Legolas: EEEEKK!! *tries to runaway but finds that door's locked*  
  
ME: Hehehehehehe! Now on with the story.  
  
Prologe: Even in my heart I see  
  
You're not bein' true to me  
  
Deep within my soul I feel  
  
Nothing's like it used to be  
  
Sometimes I wish I could  
  
Turn back time  
  
Impossible as it may seem  
  
But I wish I could so bad baby Quit playin' games with my heart  
  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
  
Before you tear us apart  
  
I should've known from the start  
  
Before you got into my heart I live my life the way  
  
To keep you comin' back to me  
  
Everything I do is for you so  
  
So what is it that you can't see  
  
Sometimes I wish I could  
  
Turn back time  
  
Impossible as it may seem  
  
But I wish I could so bad  
  
You better quit playin' games with my heart Quit playin' games  
  
Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong  
  
Don't leave me hangin' here forever  
  
Oh baby, baby this is not a lie, let's stop  
  
This tonight Baby, quit playin' games  
  
Sometimes I wish I could  
  
Turn back time  
  
Impossible as it may seem  
  
But I wish I could so bad, baby  
  
Quit playin' games with my heart  
  
Quit playin' games  
  
Baby, baby the love that we had was so strong  
  
Don't leave me hangin' here forever  
  
Oh baby, baby this is not a lie, let's stop  
  
This tonight - The Backstreet Boys's song "Quit Playing Games with My Heart"  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
A group of fifty elves rode through the woods. At the head was a elf with a head of spun golden and eyes as deep as the sea and he sat proudly on his copper stallion as if he were afraid of nothing. It was Prince Legolas Greenlead and his most loyal knights. They had traveled for many days and many nights seeking a strange land that had previously been heard of only in legend until a Mirkwood scout who had been attacked by orcs had wandered far off his course and found himself in the mystical Ladenshail.  
  
Legolas was skeptical from the beginning but agreed to take a party out to find the city his favorite scout Matias claimed to have discovered at the request of his father Thranduil.  
  
The gentle Mirkwood landscape of Elmwood trees and lavish berry bushes had long disapeared and in its place grew coniferous pines, lush green lakes and pastures that supported a bunch of different wildlife: moose, elk, deer, and most fearful of all, wolves and cougars. With a shudder, Legolas thought of the wolves. "Now see, Matias? No one could live out here with such dangers. You must have been dreaming. Ladenshail clearly doesn't exist except in the stories of old midwives who tell them to entertain small kids. Let us turn around at once." But Matias refused. "We must keep on! Wait until you see the walls of gold and towers of silver! Then we'll see who the fool is."  
  
"Oh, alright." With a growl, Legolas kicked his horse onward. As he moved, one of his knights spoke to him mischievously. "Maybe at this new place you can find a new lover to replace old Selindel!"  
  
Legolas rolled his deep blue eyes but grinned. "Do not make fun of Selindel, Pliarion, we just weren't meant to be, that's all. My father was pressuring me to marry and she seemed as good of a choice as any maiden but we soon discovered that the love just wasn't there."  
  
The knight Pliarion shared a skeptikal look with the others. "But didn't you say you were in love with her at first site, my lord?"  
  
His horse pulled to halt, the prince turned and glared at the inferior. "If I did say so then I take it back. There is never love at first site, let me tell you!" His head of long hair had blown in his face, and he pushed it back angrily. "Besdies, I can't find a new love at Landenshail because there IS NO LANDENSHAIL!"  
  
Matias just grinned. "Then what do you call THAT?" he asked, pointing towards a great wall before them that had appeared out of no where.  
  
PLZ R&R! 


	2. The king and his princess

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Legolas but I don't. :(  
  
In the highest tower of Landenshail, an elfin maiden sat looking out the window at a bright new day when her maidservant came rushing in. "Milady, milady! Your father is coming!" The she-elf turned her head and just nodded gently at the distressed woman. All of the servants feared the king and often hid from him if they could get away with it. His daughter however knew her father was gruff but a good man in his heart but somehow she knew today was different. Her heart cried to her something was happening today.  
  
"Aymerwen! Where are thee?" called a familiar voice.  
  
(A/N: Aymerwen means "Shinning One" in Umair, the language of Landenshail  
  
Legolas: Can we get on with the story now?  
  
ME: I HAVE TOO TELL THEM ABOUT HER NAME, OKAY? It is kind of important for symoblism! Geez, have you never taken an English class before? CHILL OUT!  
  
Legolas: *pouts again* Fine.  
  
ME: You are so adorable when you are angery!  
  
Legolas: Whatever  
  
ME: Alright, let's keep going)  
  
"Right here in my room, Papa!" she answered.  
  
"Well, don't move because I am coming up!"  
  
The maiden remained seated, staring out the window. She watched curiously as outside of the gate a group of fifty elves rode up, spoke with the sentry, and were grudgingly allowed inside. "PAPA!" she cried. "Look outside! Strangers approach!"  
  
The king had just entered the room and joined his daughter at the window. "So it is!" he said in a strangely chocked voice. We'll just have to see what they want – at least they are elves." The king was a very striking elf. He had long dark hair braided in hundreds of braids down his back and wore a purple robe rimmed with golden thread and carried a silver and gold scepter in his left hind.  
  
Alarmed, Aymerwen cried, "But father! How shall we explain our friendship with the Sauron here? They will surely attack us!" And her hands hid her face.  
  
"No, don't worry," her father quieted her. "We just won't tell them anything. And if they do ask, we'll kill them. Don't worry, little Shiner!"  
  
Aymerwen smiled at the mention of her pet name. "Alright." But still she nervously twisted her long hair in her hands, for she did not like to see anyone killed.  
  
Her father saw her nervousniss and suddenly remembered why he came in the first place. He put his hand on her shoulder. "I came to tell you that I have finally picked between the two remaining suitors for your hand!"  
  
"What was their final task that made you decide, my lord?"  
  
"They each had to steal the flying dragon of a Ring Wrath from Mordor; only one succeeded." The king grinned proudly. "You wish to know which one? I'll tell you then. Lord Haldir of Lorien won the challenge over Prince Dalin from the Mountains. What say you to that?"  
  
Shyliy the she-elf whispered, "I did like Haldir when I met him."  
  
"Good. It is settled then. Now get dressed and come down to greet our new guests." And king Folset disappeared back down the stairs, scaring servants left and right.  
  
Aymerwen shrugged and stood up. "Help me pick out a dress, Olima," she requested her maid. "I need to look nice for our guests."  
  
Olima took one look at her and smiled. "I know just the one, milady." And she disappeared into the large closet which had all the princess' clothes.  
  
Sighing sadly, Aymerwen inquired, "Olima? Why is it that princessess must always have their husband chosen for them?"  
  
The woman answered, her voice muffled from the closet, "Because you must marry the right person, milady! It is a political match!"  
  
"I do like Haldir, I suppose. He is very handsome."  
  
"Oh! Haldir is the one then?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, that is certainly good news! Ah! I think I've almost found one!" The midwife pulled out a long green dress made of silky silk. The sleeves hung down past her hands, and her midriff was exposed alluringly while still keeping her modest. Golden threats were woven in and out of the seams and small vine patterns twisted around the hem.  
  
"It is very nice." Aymerwen smiled. "It will be perfect for tonite! You always know what to pick!"  
  
"Well, you look great in anything, milady," smiled the maid. "Now let's get you ready!"  
  
Meanwhiles Legolas and his men had been invited into the golden palace. None of them had ever seen anything so beautiful. But they were soon to see something even better... and no, it's not Aymerwen! ^______^ Or is it?? you'll have 2 see! 


	3. Who is this?

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything but my own charcters.  
  
Im sorry I'm not the best writer, but bare with me. It will get better, I hope.  
  
Legolas: Of course you don't! Your to stupid too own any charcters!  
  
ME: Mr. Greenleaf, be quiet before I slap you for ridiculing me.  
  
Legolas: You can't control me!!!!!  
  
ME: Oh yes I can!! I've got you locked in my room, haven't I?  
  
Legolas: That's because you are a bitch.  
  
ME: I might be a bitch but you are mine right now! HehehHEEEHEHEHE!  
  
Legolas: AHHHHHHHHHH! *tries to run but gets tackled by me*  
  
ME: Now shut up before I tye you to that chair!  
  
LEGOLAS: NO!  
  
ME: Alrigth I warned yoU!!! While I am restraning him, you can read my story!  
  
King Folset was almost pleased to see his visitors when he learned who they were. "Prince Legolas Greenleaf from Mirkwood, what a surprise to see you! What brings you here?"  
  
Blue eyes wide, the prince whispered, "I—I thought Landenshail didn't exist. One of my servants found it one day and we went looking for it to prove that he wasn't crazy or else my father would have executed for sleeping on his post! Forgive me if I disturbed you!"  
  
"Disturbed me? Of course not, milad! Elfish visitors are always welcomed here! Now please join me for dinner. You must be hungry."  
  
"Yes, very much!"  
  
"You're men will have food waiting for them in the grand dining hall but as for you, please eat with me and my family in my private room."  
  
Nodding to his knights, Legolas followed the king. All of the servants stared after him, eyes widen. Legolas was even more handsome than Folset, and his blue eyes and corn blonde hair charmed them to no end. It took a glare and a shout from Folset to remind them of their tasks. Meanwhile the king lead Legolas up a set of stairs. "How is your kingdom, prince? Still as beautiful as always?"  
  
"It would be for not the many orc attacks on our borders," Legolas said sadly.  
  
King Folset lowered his eyes. "I am so sorry to hear that," but he sounded as if he cared little even if he put on a good show. "Tonight let us forget all of these things and feast joyfully." He sat down at a table, motioning for Legolas to do the same.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm late, father!!" a voice suddenly cried out from the nearby doorway. Legolas looked up in surprise and saw the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on in his entire life. If he were brash enough he would claim that she was even more exquisite than Rivendell's Princess Arwen and Queen Galadriel of Lothlorien. The she-elf had long blonde hair the shade of corn when it becomes ripest and was curled in ocean-like waves down her back. Her nose was straight with a small curve in the middle and her lips were the most perfectly shaped in Middle Earth but it was her eyes that Legolas noticed first. They were deep sea blue much like his own, only they had silver and golden specks in them, and glittered when she smiled – or was it because she was embarassed? The princess was tall and straight, and her body shaped the costly green dress she wore so Legolas's eyes couldn't tear themselves away from her.  
  
"Prince Legolas Greenleaf of Mirkwood, may I introduce Princess Aymerwen?" King Folset smiled as his daughter daintily curtseyed to the prince and stumbled over to her seat after Legolas had bowed back, obviously upset that she had been late.  
  
Once everybody was settled, the king called for the servants to bring dinner and began a lively chat with Legolas about the state of affairs in Middle Earth, careful not to mention his own friendship with Sauron as well as the elves and men and hobbits and dwarves. The Mirkwood prince gave the answers the king sought but his out of the corner of his eye he watched Aymerwen as she took up her silverware and cut into a fruit.  
  
The princess felt his gaze and was flushed. She knew he was watching her and wished she had chosen a less reveiling outfit for the evening. "Why must these foolish men always be attracted to me? I am not THAT good looking," she mused.  
  
Sensing Legolas' desire to speak with his daughter, the king asked, "So Aymerwen what did you do today?"  
  
"This morning I took Harmonion for a ride," the she-elf explained."  
  
"Harmonion? That your horse?" Legolas asked curiously, hoping for a conversation started.  
  
Her face brightening, Aymerwen smiled. "Yes. She is almost jet black with several white marks on her withers. She was a gift to me from, uh," Then her musical voice stopped just as she was about to say "from Mordor" and she looked too her father for support.  
  
The king waved it off. "Silly girl!" he laughed. "Do you not remember? The duke of Yilmar gave her to you as a birthday gift." And he returned to his meal, hoping his daughter wouldn't blow their cover.  
  
Laughing, she caught on. "Oh yes, I remember now. Forgive me, Prince Legolas."  
  
"Just Legolas, please."  
  
"Forgive me, Legolas. Anyway Harmonion is just wonderful! I love to ride. Do you?"  
  
"Of course I do!" The prince puts in eagerly. "I have a horse to. His name is Halad, and he is a copper color with white mane, a most rare find."  
  
"No matter how rare he is in color, I doubt he could beat my Harmonion!" laughed Aymerwen as she sipped out of her wine glass. She was no longer worried about Legolas's brash staring for something about him made her feel comfortable to be near.  
  
"Perhaps we shall see." Legolas also drank out of his glass, his eyes twinkling at her.  
  
Aymerwen was about to smile back but then her smile faded. "Oh no," she though sadly. "I am all set to marry Haldir of Lorien! I cannot give poor Legolas any ideas!" And she turned her eyes away from the prince and maintaned a stoney silence the rest of the evening. 


End file.
